1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sales and service support system allowing Franchise Entities, Finance Entities, Real Estate Entities, and Prospects to interact electronically.
The present invention relates specifically to a sale and service support system for assisting Franchise Entities (e.g., Franchise and licensing companies, Franchise unit owners, prospective Franchise buyer), Finance Entities (e.g., finance companies and equipment finance companies), Real Estate Entities (e.g., real estate owners, government development agencies, real estate agents, attorneys, and government regulatory agencies) and Prospects to interact electronically for purposes comprising: buying and/or selling of a new or existing Franchise; financing or refinancing a new or existing Franchise; finding a suitable commercial real estate site in which to open a new Franchise; and/or delivering, receiving, and sharing documents.
2. Related Art
FranchiseDocs.com (previously owned by FranData) provides a service related to a Uniform Franchise Offering Circular (UFOC) e-delivery service.
eMaximation provides a service related to a Prospect qualification system. Their partners, SalesForce.com and Best Strategies, provide a service related to contact management and ranking Franchise sites.
eFranchise.com provides a service that requires a Prospect to obtain a password in order to submit a request for Franchise information.